Germany's Boot Camp
by TheAmazingGenie
Summary: *Sequel to Dinner with Italy* Selena/Bahamas is invited to train with the Axis to fight against England and the Allies. Rated T for minor swearing (Hetalia Chronicles #2)
1. Chapter 1: The Call

**A/N: This is the sequel of Dinner with Italy. It is highly recommended you read that before Germany's Boot Camp.**

**Other than that enjoy Chapter 1:**

The sunlight shines through my windows, blinding my eyes. I don't want to wake up, I want to sleep in.

But my country needs an alert leader. I've been expecting attacks from the Allies sooner than I should be. It's always good to keep my guard up.

It's been two weeks since I went to dinner with Italy. Still a little surprising he hasn't called me yet. Probably lost my number.

I sit up in bed and close the drapes. My room becomes a dusky shade of black. I slowly walk towards the mirror. My reflection is distorted because I cracked it.

* * *

I'm finally dressed in my casual clothes. A white t-shirt and navy blue shorts. I'm lucky I didn't wear black today, or the sun would've melted me on the spot.

I travel through my country, mostly by boat and check how everythings doing. As, usual nothing bad has happened.

After my inspection I told the boatman to take me back to Nassau my country's capital. Someone started running towards me, "Bahamas! Bahamas! England has arrived here!" My face turned to anger, "How many times do I have to tell you people! It's Selena, not Bahamas!" I didn't have time to see the look on his face as I ran towards the capital building.

The front doors were already opened. Outside England's car was parked. I bursted full speed inside my building. Luckily, I found England in the main hall. "Get the **** out of here England!" I screamed.

"Come now Selena. Maybe we could talk this over a drink?" He asked. That only made me more angrier. "You are not going to get me drunk to agree to something stupid." I pull out my knife. I've never used it and I don't want to.

"Then I'm so sorry." England took out a small thin sword. I managed to block his attacks with my knife. "You guys really hold grudges." I said.

England tried hitting me in the shoulder, this is my chance. I ducked under England's arm and used a pressure point on his arm. England screamed and dropped his sword.

"Get out..now." I said angry.

He ran off and went back into his limo. I wondered how he would get off my islands on his limo without using a plane. Not my problem.

* * *

Why does England have to ruin everything for me? It's so annoying. (Britain had control of the Bahamas for over two hundred years) I think back to when England made me do all those nasty chores. Uggh.

I sit down at the dinner table. The chef always makes something fruity. I'm not hungry tonight.

I walk back to my room and sit down at my desk. My head in my arms. When I tried to sit up my shoulder blazed in pain. I roll up my sleeve to see a deep slash graze. What do you know? England actually hit me.

My eyes fill with tears. It hurts so bad. Want to know whats worse? My place isn't good in medical treatment.

* * *

I try to sleep tonight but whenever I would roll on my side my shoulder will sting. Breaths come out of my mouth unsynced and sweat covers my face.

Managing to sleep I wake up. My shoulder wound feels like .5% better. At least that's better.

"BRRRRRRIINNNNNNGGGGG!" My phone started ringing. I rush over to my desk, falling over a few times. I finally answer it.

"Hello, Baha... Selena here."  
"Selena, good it's Germany."  
"Germany? How did you get my number?"  
"Uhhh..Italy let me borrow it."  
"Great."  
"Selena, I heard you got in some trouble yesterday. Are you okay?"  
"That blabber mouth, Stupid England. He grazed my shoulder."  
"Please come over my place today. You'll need the extra training. Do you have a weapon?" He asked.  
"Yes, a Spanish knife."  
"Just come over today. Italy dying to see you."  
In the background, "Hey Germany, who are you talking to? Is that Selena? May I talk to her?"  
"Got to go Selena, Italy's getting anxious."  
Germany hangs up the phone.

* * *

I drive over to the airport. Knife in my pocket and luggage in the trunk. Germany said Italy wanted to see me, he definitely misses me. I can't believe I'm saying this but I miss him too.


	2. Chapter 2: Germany

**Plz not hate reviews about using planes and other technology. It's a fanfiction! Unleash your imagination!**

I was allowed to bring a knife because I wasn't boarding any public planes. I got a private jet.

It was a really long ride. 16 hours! Luckily I'm a huge sleeper. The pilot yelled from the cockpit, "We'll be arriving in Germany shortly." My heart skipped a beat. Finally, I get to see my friends. (other than Spain. The Bahamas were Spain's land for a few years till England conquered it.)

I stepped into Germany's place. Wow, was this place clean or what? Someone from Berlin gave me a complimentary wurst. Italy was right Germany's food is good and does not suck like English food. (I heard the song he sang to Germany)

Germany easily found me in the crowd because I stuck out. I was wearing a t-shirt and khaki shorts. Man, his place was cold.

"Selena!" He literally sprinted up to me. Am I that important?

" Germany!" He left his hair down in front of his face. I like it that way.

"We need to get back to Japan and Italy. I'm sure you haven't met Japan before." I smiled and took his hand, "No we nearly live on the opposite side of the world." (I seriously almost typed "opposite side of Hetalia" hahaaha.)

* * *

Germany quickly took us to his house in his Volkswagon. (I think those are from Germany) Germany quickly opened the front door and Italy tackled me. "Selena! Selena! I didn't think I would see you again. It's been a long time. I'm making pasta and Japan is staring at you." Italy rambled. (The Bahamas are one of the most beautiful places in the world.)

" Italy...making pasta...in my kitchen..." Germany ran into the kitchen and went into his cupboard full of cleaning supplies.

I finally managed to get up, "I hope we have a good time, Italy." Italy gestured me to the kitchen. "We're going to have so much fun. I'm making Romano's recipe for pasta. I can't wait for me to introduce you to Romano!"

I sat down at the table, "Well I hope Romano likes me." Italy sat down, "He probably will like you. He likes Germany."

"No he doesn't!" Germany finished cleaning the countertop and sat down next to me. "He tried to attack me but he is Italy's brother. You can guess what he did."

I chuckled, "Slipped over a banana peel?" "Yep."

* * *

Italy placed a huge bowl of tomato red pasta on the table, "Monga!" (Monga means eat in Italian)

My plate was barely filled. Italy had a huge mound on his plate. I finally noticed Japan sitting across the table, "You don't talk much do you?"

His face blushed, "Well, yes. I'm not good...at conversations." Then starting digging into his pasta.

After I got into the first bite Italy started dragging me off my chair. "Come on Selena I'll give you a tour of the area." Italy's plate was somehow empty. (Shouldn't Germany be giving me the tour?)

" Umm Italy it all sounds nice but...I need to unpack." I replied. Phew...that was close. Italy looked disappointed, "Well, some other time okay? By the way Romano is coming over tomorrow." Italy skipped into the kitchen and ate the leftover pasta.

* * *

" I have a ton of spare rooms. You could use this one for your stay." Germany showed me just a plain, normal, german room. "Thanks, G." I lifted my suitcase onto my bed and began unpacking, "If you need anything, Selena. Just ask." He walked down the hallway.

Man, unpacking my suitcase is boring. At least it gave me some free time from Italy. Still, it felt good to see him.

As I was unpacking my suitcase my hand touched a picture frame. That's awkward, I don't remember packing this. I pulled it out calmly. The picture brought back old memories. It is a picture of me and America, after the Revolutionary war.

I remember those years clearly. I was working for England back then. *Flashback time!*

* * *

" Harvest more bananas." England had said. It was a sunny day. We were having a small banana famine in this area of the Bahamas. (Banana, Bahamas. Surpisingly alike.) "These need time, England. Besides we're running low on water anyways. It's becoming harder to desalt the oceanic water." I replied.

" Doesn't matter. Just send at least 600 bunches by next week." I gasped, "Six hundred! We can only harvest fifty bunches a day!"

Later that day, the sun did an amount on me. I was in the jungle part of the Bahamas, looking for wild bananas to harvest. I don't even remember passing out...

Water was splashed in my took at least ten splashes to regain consiousness. Someone was yelling at me, "Come on wake up! Don't die on me!" I groaned.

The sun was still hot today. Not as hot as it was earlier. Must be the evening, how long was I out?

"I'm...awake." I spitted out. My throat is really dry. I opened my eyes and stared at a boy the same age as me but with hair like England's and eyebrows like France's. Also, he is wearing glasses.

"Good, why are you in the jungle when it's 105 degrees out? Are you on a suicide mission?" He asked. I smiled, "No, I'm not on a suicide mission and I'm here to look for wild bananas. England wants us to bring a mass order."

His jaw tightened, "England...do you work for him too?" I tried to stand up but my legs had no strength. "Yes, but we're forced to work (by we I meant the people of the Bahamas) during late hours and we get hardly any sleep..." I confessed. Sweat rushed down my head.

He handed me a wet towel, "I know how it feels.I worked for England too. Do you want independance?" That sounds like a really good offer. Too good of an offer. "Yes, but how do I know I can trust you? What if you turn on me at the last second?" I began imagining the possibilities.

"What motives would I have to turn on you? My country is having an uprising. A single spark can cause an inferno. England will probably declare war. I know you want independance as much as I do." He explained.

"Who..who are you?" I asked. He took my hand and helped me stand up, "My name is America."


	3. Chapter 3: Therapy and Beer

I put the picture back into my suitcase. As I stretched my shoulder across the suitcase my graze started burning. I released a bit of screaming.

Footsteps were running up the stairs. Germany and Italy were at my bedroom door. "Selena are you okay? Did France try to sneak in here?" Italy said as he began searching the room for typical France hiding places. "No, I'm fine. It's just that my shoulder hurt. Please don't worry Veneziano." I asked.

Germany rushed down the hall and came back with medical tape. "I forgot about your injury. The tape will add pressure to the wound, killing the pain."

Japan actually said something, "Well where I come from there's a way to kill pain injuries using fire and water. Germany can bandage it afterward."

I stood up, my shoulder stung a little, "This better work, Japan."

* * *

Italy helped me relax on a recliner by doing funny skits. Japan came back from the kitchen with a bowl of fire and a bowl of water. I wonder how he got the fire to stay in there without spreading.

Japan put his hands in the water and let it drip off them. Next, he stuck his hands in the fire. The water must be protecting his hands from burning. "Bahamas, this may sting a little. Please get a bandage ready Germany. Place it on quickly after I tell you to."

Germany got out a long band-aid. Who knew they made them that length? Japan with the fire blazing lightly on his hands, touched my shoulder with the fire. Ow, it is like touching a sunburn. The flame did not spread across my arm but only across the gash. "Germany, now!" He smashed the band-aid on my arm with a little too much force. I was knocked backwards into the recliner.

I sat up. When my shoulder would usually enrage it stayed as if the wound was never there at all. "Wow, where did you learn this Japan?" As I spoke he began puttig the fire out by pouring the water into the flamed bowl. "Oh, I learned this talent in China. It is an ancient way of healing. The fire adds more energy into your arm speeding up the process." He explained.

I nodded, "Arigato, Japan." His expression changed to a curious one. Surprised that I knew Japanese. (Arigato means thank you!)

* * *

After my little therapy session we just stood there in the living room, silently. Italy was getting bored at staring at me even though his eyes are shut. "What do we do now?"

Germany replied, "I'm going to go get some beer. Do you want to come Selena?" This is a little awkward. "I don't drink. I like to keep my strength has high as it can be. But, I'll come with you." It's not like I have nothing better to do.

He smiled and looked at Japan. "Make sure Italy doesn't doing anything stupid." Italy looked sad, "But, Doitsu you can trust me! If it makes you feel better I'll do it outside." Germany sighed.

* * *

We pulled up in front of the bar Germany wanted to go to. We walked inside, and there were germans everywhere. It was a little dark and gloomy. There were booths for those that wanted to eat. Germany walked up to the front counter. "How may I help you?" The guy behind it asked. "I'll...take a booth for two, in the back." The guy smiled, "Just pick where you want to seat ."

We sat as far back in the bar as possible. "G, why are we getting food. We already had dinner." He chuckled a little. As if I amuse him, "No, I had dinner but Italy pulled you away and ate your pasta. Besides I'm not getting..." A german walked over, "Why don't you have beer Germany?" He looked at me curiously as if I could be a threat.

Germany sighed. "I'm not having any beer tonight. May I please be alone?" The german dude gasped in shock, "Germany doesn't want a beer!" He yelled at little too loud because now the whole bar was staring us. "West doesn't want a beer?! That is so not awesome. But, I'm awesome because I drink beer." Another guy walked over.

Germany sighed even louder, "Go away, Prussia!" Prussia laughed until he caught a glance at me, "Is this your girlfriend West? She would so much more awesome if she were dating me! The awesome Prussia! Maybe I could keep her as a pet!" Prussia began to start dragging me. Germany stood up and punched Prussia in the face.

"She is not my girlfriend! Let's go now, Selena." Germany took my hand and pulled me up from the ground. He swiftly hopped into his car with me and headed home.

* * *

"I'm so sorry that happened, Selene. My brother can be a bigger jerk than Romano." Germany apolgized. "Prussia is your brother! You're nothing alike!" He rushed me into the house. "I know that but we're in Prussia's territory. He has East Germany and I have the West. If he saw you again...It would be horrifying to imagine the possibilites...Just stay close to me at all times okay?" I nodded.

He seemed to relax, "Sorry, I couldn't get you any dinner tonight. Tomorrow, I'll make us a German breakfast then we'll begin training." I walked beside him, "Stop, apolgizing. It makes me seem like a bad guest." Germany stared at the lump in my left pocket. "What's that in your pocket, Selena?"

I pulled out my spanish knife. It was a parting gift from Spain when England conquered my land. Still can't believe I kept it all these years. "It's my knife. The weapon I used to fend off England." I showed it to him. "Why is it a Spanish knife?" He asked. "It's a gift from Spain. I'm glad it isn't made from tomatoes."

Japan and Italy walked through the room, Italy had red paint on the left side of his face. "Italian spirit!" Germany's face began to turn red, only a lighter shade than Italy's paint. "Why is there paint on your face?" Italy looked as if trying to remember. "Oh yeah! This isn't paint, it's a dyed mud mask! I was trying to make a mud mask with the colors of the Italian flag!" He looked happier than usual.

I stifled a laugh, "Isn't the mud mask thing for girls?" Italy looked at me and opened his eyes for a second. His eyes were like a beautiful light brown, making my oceanic eyes lame. "Well I use a mud mask once a week. It's what keeps my face shiny!"

The brightness in the room began to change. It was sunset. Germany yawned. "Time to got to bed. Tomorrow we wake at eight, and Italy get the mask off." Italy sighed as he went to the bathroom to wash his mask off.

* * *

I changed into my pajamas and hopped into bed. As soon as I was falling asleep there was a knock at my door. I stood up groggily and answered it, "Hey Selena can I sleep with you tonight?" Veneziano asked. "Fine, just as long as you don't snore." Italy hopped onto the right side of my bed. I was so exhausted I instantly fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4: First Day

"So this is my grandson's girlfriend?" I heard as I woke up from sleeping. Someone was in front of me while I was asleep. I grabbed my knife off my nightstand. "Get away from me!" I screamed.

"Sorry, I frightened you." The guy said. He then strolled over to the table which had a bowl of cherries on it that Germany left me. "Who the hell are you?" I asked. Am I beginning to have imaginary friends like England?

He started munching on some of the cherries, "How could you not know who I am? This physical structure and masterpiece! I'm the Roman Empire." He said.

How could this guy be the Roman Empire? "Sorry, but I know for a fact that the Roman Empire is dead."

He sighed and sat next to Italy on the bed. "I just came to see my grandson and his new girlfriend. Since Veneziano is sleeping with you, you must be his girlfriend."

When am I Italy's girlfriend? We're just friends. "You must be mistaken I'm not Italy's girlfriend." Rome reached into his pocket and pulled out a journal. "Well according to Italy's diary you are."

He handed me his diary and I flipped to the night when Italy and I went out for dinner, '_Dear Diary, Germany said for me to be any use to the Axis I had to recruit a country. So, I asked the Bahamas out for dinner. She's really nice and beautiful. It seemed the Allies knew about this and attack when we got our food. While I was begging them not to hurt me I saw America look sad for once. Selena (That's what Bahamas asked me to call her) broke us out and we fled to Germany. At the end of the day she gave me her number!'_

I flipped to a more recent page. '_Dear Diary, It's been over a week since I went out to dinner with my girlfriend, Selena. While I was eating some nikujaga Japan made Germany called Selena. He hung up after I tried to talk to her. Germany said Selena would come over tomorrow for training. I can't wait!'_

I closed Italy's diary and handed it back to Rome, "Sorry but I'm not Italy's girlfriend. He didn't even talk about it." Rome but his arm around my shoulder, "Well are you single? If you are my grandson would make a wonderful boyfriend!"

Pushing his arm off I said, "Please don't matchmake me. I want to choose my own lover. If you don't get out I'll call Germany." Rome seemed to shudder a little, "Fine, good night Italy." He said as he kissed him on the cheek. Rome walked out my door. A few minutes later I heard no noises so I thought he snuck out with out Germany knowing.

I ate some cherries and crawled back into bed with Italy.

* * *

I woke up at eight because I'm a natural morning person. I changed into my uniform Germany left out for me. It was a combination of America's bomber jacket and Italy's uniform. A little awkward.

Italy was still in bed. I'm not sure if I should wake him up or not so I walked downstairs without him.

Germany was in the kitchen finishing breakfast which included bread with cheese, deli meats, maralades. cream cheese, and then on the side there is cottage cheese. Typical German breakfast. Japan was in the living room reading a manga novel.

He smiled as I walked into the kitchen, "I thought I'd have to wake you and Italy up later. Is Italy still asleep?" Before I could answer his question Italy ran downstairs. "Germany! Germany! I had a dream about Grandpa Rome and Selena last night!" He said.

"That's great Italy." G replied. When Germany finished setting up the table he called Japan in. We all ate the delicious breakfast quietly unless you counted Italy describing his dream in my ear.

When we finished Japan and I helped clean up while Italy went outside and chased a cat in the backyard. As soon as we finished Italy came inside with a few scratches. "Okay, I had some other Germans set up an isolated training area for today. Before we start we need a countoff." Germany explained.

"Uno!" Italy said. "Two." Japan said. "Three!" I chimed in.

* * *

Germany drove us to an obstacle course first. He demonstrated what to do by completing the course first. On the course there were climbing walls, parkours, and other stuff.

Italy went first by failing the first parkour course which is post jumping over mud. Japan finished it quickly because he was light on his feet. I sprinted from the start and jumped on the first post. I see why Japan did this quickly, the posts are unstable. I fell off the first one and got a face full of mud. It didn't matter to me because I didn't want to look stupid in front of Germany.

I jumped quicker onto the posts and did the parkour. Not as fast as Japan though. Italy kept laughing at me, "Hey, your covered in mud! It's makes you even more cuter!" I sighed and fell back into the mud exhausted. How can Germany do this so easily?

After I washed off Germany showed us the track. Yes, something I can do! All four of us waited at the starting line, "Everyone do twenty laps!" We all began running. Italy walked at a slow pace. Japan jogged while Germany and I ran. Our speeds are similar. He seemed impressed at my strength in running. After ten laps I passed him up. I was the first one to finish, and the most exhausted.

* * *

It was almost lunchtime and everyone except Germany suggested I should cook something. While I was cleaning he kitchen earlier I saw some of the foods he had which were nothing I could cook. "I'll need to go into town and buy some ingredients." I said as I began to pack my stuff. Germany put his hand on my shoulder, " I'm coming with you. For safety."

He showed me where the town marketplace was and I began buying various food items such as salad and peppers to make the traditional Crab Salad from my place. When we got back I made the salad and served it. I didn't make a mess in the kitchen so Germany wasn't a nervous wreck. Italy ate his serving in less than five minutes, "Wow, I never knew you could cook! I thought you would cook English food!" So just because I worked for England doesn't mean I cook like him! Stereotypical...

The doorbell rang and Italy went to answer the door. He kept yelling 'Hey!' and 'Come in!'. Italy came back into the kitchen with someone who looked similar to him. "Hey, Selena this is my brother Romano! Romano meet the Bahamas!" He gave me a long stare, "I don't like her. If she is friends with the potato bastard then I don't like her." Romano replied.

"That's a little mean." I said. Italy pushed Romano behind him, "Well he hangs out with Spain so he's kind of a douche." Italy explained. Romano looked a little angry. "Dammit! Italy why do you have to show me all your friends!? I don't even care about your girlfriend!" Romano yelled. That's it. Now I'm ticked off. "I'm not Italy's girlfriend! Why does everyone keep saying that?" I breathed.

Veneziano had tears coming to his eyes. He ran into the other room. "Come on. Italy wait! I didn't mean it!" I could still hear him crying from the kitchen. Romano now hated me even more. "Now, you've done it! Dammit Veneziano come back! This is your brother!" He then chased after Italy.

Crap! Why did I say that? People keep saying I'm Italy's girlfriend even though I'm not. We're just friends! Did Italy think of me more than that? "Ugh! I feel so guilty!" I slammed my head on the table. Japan finished eating and brought his plate to the sink. "Well you are the one who hurt him. The only other person that I know of who made Italy cry was Germany." Germany munched on a piece of crab, "Well I kind of freaked him out and made him surrender to me."

That night I heard Italy crying still so Germany and Japan kicked him out of their rooms. I heard him sobbing down the hall in his own room. Italy, I'm sorry but we're just friends and I never meant to hurt you or accidently break up with you. I buried my face into my pillow and slept with nightmares.

**Sorry this chapter wasn't as good. Also Crab Salad is an actual meal from the Bahamas and it looked really good so I decided to use it.**


	5. Chapter 5: Betting it All

When I woke up this morning Italy was still crying as he went down to breakfast. "ITALY, STOP CRYING! IT'S REALLY ANNOYING!" Germany yelled. Now Italy only sobbed when he looked at me.

Training wasn't doing too good either. The guilt was eating me alive. Whenever I tried to complete an exercise Italy would cry behind me, making me lose my focus.

Veneziano, I never meant to hurt you. We never discussed this. No matter how many times I said sorry, Italy would run away.

Tonight Italy made pasta but didn't serve me any. Makes a little bit of sense.

* * *

"Alright, today is your final course! You must knock the other person off the ledge of the platform into the lake." Germany described. He showed us the platform. So we basically knock each other off, got it.

"The pairings are Italy/Selena and Japan/I. We'll go first." Germany and Japan stepped onto the platform. They waited ten seconds and charged at each other with brute strength. Japan attempted to trip Germany but slid off the platform into the lake. He resurfaced moments later.

I stepped onto the opposite platform as Italy. He was quietly sobbing into his arm. We both charged at each other, for once Italy tried to succeed at a course for once. If I lose this I'll be kicked out of the Axis for good, my scores were so low this past week.

Italy fell in front of my feet, now is my chance. I bent down next to Italy and whispered. "We will always be friends, Veneziano." Then turned around and jumped off the ledge willingly.

* * *

At about the time we got to Germany's house he said we're going to have a discussion about 'qualification for the Axis'. So meaning I'll get kicked out tonight.

I packed my stuff and left it under my bed. I made some conch shells and clams for my final dinner. Italy did not cry after the course, he just seemed neutral.

Germany escorted me to his office and sat down at the head of his desk. My training records were laid out in front of me. "You haven't been doing well this week..." He cut off. "I did what was best for Italy. If I get kicked out at least he'll be happy." I retorted.

"That's what I called you in here to talk about. Selena, you're not kicked out of the Axis you actually made it in." Germany explained, "There are two qualifications to be in the Axis, standing up for what you believe in and keeping a promise to someone. You sacrificed your records for Italy, and you promised him that you would always be friends with him. That is real strength, countries that have those abilities are really strong."

So I have to unpack all my stuff again, dang it. "Thanks Germany, I actually thought I wouldn't make it in myself."

* * *

As I was unpacking my stuff, I saw Japan outside on the balcony. I put down my picture of America and sat outside with him. "Nice night." I said as I sat down.

"Very beautiful indeed." He replied, as we both stared at the stars. "How did the talk with Germany go?"

"Well I'm in the Axis because I made sacrifices for Italy. Just so we could be friends again." I explained as I leaned against the back of the house. "I see now, you prefer Italy has a friend. Not something more." Japan said

"What do you mean by something more?" I asked. Still dazed by the number of stars out tonight. "I meant as love. You like Italy but you don't love him that way, unlike Germany." He explained.

"Wait, Germany likes me? How, it's not even possible!" I see it now, the way he looks at me. His protection from Prussia. "It's quite obvious, it seems you're a little blind."

"Yeah, I'm blindsided." I last said before I went back to my room.

Italy was in my bed sleeping. I guess he forgives me now. His diary was hanging off his side of the bed, I picked it up and read the latest entry. '_Dear Diary, Today was our final course of training. We had to push the other person off the ledge of a platform! It was me versus my friend Selena. I almost lost too but she jumped off and let me win! She may not be my girlfriend but she's a good friend! Plus, I think Germany likes her. He's been very protective lately.'_

Italy forgave me. I smiled as I read that part of the entry. There was a knock at my door, "Come in." I said.

Germany walked in and handed me a bouquet of Hibiscus flowers. I wonder how he imported them from my place? "These are for you, for making it into the Axis." He said as he gave them to me. "Thanks, that's so sweet."

His face started turning red. "Will...you...go.." He started stuttering. This is probably the first time he asked a girl out. I calmly replied. "Yes, I'll go out with you. Nothing to worry about." I winked.

Germany calmed down, "Tomorrow at six?" I nodded.

**Sorry if Germany or Italy were OOC. The hibiscus is very common in tropical regions of the Bahamas and comes in a large variety of colors and even sizes and petal-shapes. It blooms all year round.**


	6. Chapter 6: Date

I changed into an aqua-marine dress, so it would match my eyes. It feels honored to be the first girl Ludwig asked out.

I straightened the rest of my hair and stepped outside my room. Germany came out a few minutes later wearing a suit over his military uniform, "You look nice." He complemented while brushing some of my hair behind my ears.

He clasped his arm into mine and we both headed downstairs. Italy had a smile on his face. "Wow, you both look good! Especially you bella." Feliciano opened his eyes for once, his were caramel brown, some much gorgeous than mine. He immediately closed them, noticing he had opened them.

* * *

While Germany was driving he asked, "Where do you want to go?" I haven't given it much thought because I thought he was driving us somewhere. "Wherever you want to go, I guess." I smiled as leaned back into his seat.

"Hmm...Do you want to go for a walk? Japan can make rice when we get back to the house." He wants to talk, I know it. "Sure, even if the dress was a waste." Ludwig chuckled as he parked the car in front of a field.

Germany had his hands in his pockets as we strolled through the meadow. Tonight was the perfect time for a stroll, not too humid or chilly. "Enjoying our date so far?" He asked.

"It's very...well neutral." I answered. "This is something I don't usually do, so I have no clue how to encounter it." He stared up at the sky, oblivious on what to do, "For all I know, Kiku could be spying on us with his camera!"

Possibilities filled my head of Japan spying on us with a camera, probably waiting to take a picture of us at the right moment. "This is just so new to me! You've dated lots of men, right?" Germany asked. He gave me a quick stare.

"No, but I was asked out by Cuba and the air a lot. It didn't make sense to me that a disembodied voice was asking me out." **1** I explained, "I'm so far away from the other countries, I really don't get out a lot. It's a miracle I know the latest fashions! But, I do get visited by foreigners a lot, they love my resort **2**."

"So, you always want to make memories when you're out. That's why I saw an old picture of you and Alfred together on your bed." He said. When did he see that? "I was trying to ask you out earlier so I went to your room and went you weren't there I knocked down the door, you left it on your bed."

We kept walking for another five minutes. I would chance a stare at Germany but he would try too. Why is this relationship so weird? "Maybe, we could make some memories of our own." He said. "How..." Germany planted a kiss on me, he grabbed my back so I wouldn't fall over from the force. It felt like nothing in the world mattered anymore, only just us. I pulled back up and kissed him back, when suddenly I saw the flash of a camera go off in the corner of my eye.

I pulled away from Ludwig, still a little shocked from what happened. I turned to where the camera flash came from and saw Japan hiding in a bush. "KIKU! WHAT IN ZE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" Germany yelled.

He came out of the bush as he was labeling the picture. "I wanted to take a picture of your first kisses, so I could put it in my Axis powers scrapbook." Before Germany could yell at Japan some more I answered for him. "You just ruined the moment."

He smiled as he pocketed his camera, "Well you are going to kiss more, right?" I sighed as I gave in.

* * *

Germany was silent almost all the way back, "Did you have a great time?" I shrugged in my seat, "Yeah, it was...unexpected." When I walked in Italy nearly tackled me. "Japan told me what happened! You guys had your first kiss, I was so happy that I made brownies!" He said as I smelled them from the kitchen.

Japan came back with the picture in his hand, Germany and I look like a married couple from the angle he shot it at. The photo was labeled '_Ludwig and Selena's first kiss.'_ "Umm, well that's a nice picture." I commented.

Veneziano came back with a pan full of brownies. "You guys better hurry before I eat them all!" He called from the kitchen. Germany was up in his room changing so only Japan, Italy and I ate some of the brownies. Later I went up and joined Ludwig in his room.

His room was similar to mine but he had a pistol on his nightstand. He was lying on his bed but sat up when I came in. "I don't eat sugar, it demotes strength." He explained. I sat on the other side of his bed. "So does busting beer barrels every week."

"You're going to have to go back to your islands next week. Arthur is using one of them as a launching pad for missiles." He sounds depressed. " At least I'll be here for the next seven days."

"So tell me do you like me?" He asked. Whoa! Where did this come from? "I like you, more than you could ever imagine. Not because you kept me in the Axis." I said. It's true, maybe I hadn't realized it since the kiss.

"Does this mean we're a thing?" I asked, not wanted another situation like Italy's. He nodded as he turned to the other side of the bed and opened the drawer on his nightstand. "This was my grandfather's, but it would suit you better." He said as he pulled out a necklace, it had a golden eagle charm on it. I turned around as he snapped it around my neck.

If we're giving gifts then I was prepared. "This was a good luck charm I crafted on the day England took over my islands." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my blue marlin ring. Germany placed his fingertips into mine as I slipped the ring on, perfect fit.

I looked at Germany's clock. It was past nine. "I'm going to bed, good night G." I said as I left his room.

Tonight I had no nightmares, I didn't even wake up when Italy fell asleep on the other side of my bed.

**Aw, is this the ending already? Don't worry there are more Hetalia Chronicles with SelenaXLudwig coming into the making.**

**1: We all know who the disembodied voice is, right? No? Jeez it's Canada.**

**2: Those who have been to the Bahamas know what resort I'm talking about, Atlantis Resort.**

**The Blue Marlin is the National animal of the Bahamas.**

**The Golden Eagle is the National animal of Germany.**

**For those who read this you all earn virtual pasta from Feliciano or Lovino. Ciao, thanks for reading.**


End file.
